No More Diapies
by celrock
Summary: While Tommy is doing pretty well with potty training, whenever he goes on an adventure, and gets involved in exploring, he's always wetting his pants, but he never seems to wet the bed. Will he have to give up going on adventures forever? Or is there a better solution. Follow 2-year-old Tommy, as he faces this challenge. Story will be told mostly from tommy's POV. Hope you enjoy!


No More Diapies

Summary: While Tommy is doing pretty well with potty training, whenever he goes on an adventure, and gets involved in exploring, he's always wetting his pants, but he never seems to wet the bed. Will he have to give up going on adventures forever? Or is there a better solution. Follow 2-year-old Tommy, as he faces this challenge. Story will be told mostly from tommy's POV. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Rugrats, they're the property of their original creaters.

It was a big day for me. Today's the day I'd be saying goodbye to my diapies and starting to use the potty. My friends, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil were already using the potty by this time, making me one of the last ones to do it. My brother dil and other bestest friend besides Chuckie, Zachary, would start using it eventually, when they got a little bit older. I didn't have to worry about a place to put my screwdriver cuz ever since I turned 2, mommy had me wear a pair of chorts with my shirt, and they had pockets. And while on the first day, I spent much of it, sitting on the old clown potty that use to belong to Chuckie, I eventually went, and didn't go on the floor. But there was one thing that I had trouble with.

On the afternoon of my first day out of diapies, me, my brother Dilly and our friend Zachary were playing desert explorers in the backyard. We were having fun, digging in the sandbox for treasure to find that Spike and Spikfee had berried quite a bit of our stuff. There were marbles, and a necklace of mommy's, and all kinds of things. We were having fun! But then, I noticed a wet feeling in my pants.

"Uh guys, I thought we were in the desert where there's no water." I said.

"We are Tommy," replied Zachary.

"Then, why do I feel water in my pants?" I asked.

Then it hit me. I had a accident.

"Are you ok tommy?" Dil asked.

I didn't say anything. I ran out of the sandbox, into the house crying. Mommy found me.

"Oh dear, did you have an accident sweetie? Come on, let's go get you cleaned up." Mommy said, picking me up and carrying me upstairs to change my clothes.

That night while in bed, I awoke and realized I had to go potty. So I went to the potty and did it. Ok, so no bed wetting, this is good, maybe the accident from earlier was nothing. The next day though, all of my friends were there to play. Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil, as well as Zachary and my brother Dil. We were sitting in the playpen rolling our favorite ball around, when I decided that we ought to go on an adventure.

"Don't you think you ought to go potty first Tommy?" Asked Chuckie.

"Nah, I don't feel like I need to go. So come on, let's go outside and play cowboys of the wild wild west." I said excitedly.

We went outside to play, wearing our cowboy hats, me riding my trusty horse, who's actually my dog Spike. All of the sudden, I wet my pants again.

"What's wrong tommy?" Kimi asked.

"Uh, I think I had another accident." I replied. Again, I ran inside, and mommy changed me.

Later, we were sitting arouhnd the playpen, talking about my whole potty training experience.

"Tommy, this potty training stuff isn't easy." Chuckie said.

"Well, I do ok most of the time, it's only when we're on adventures I have accidents." I replied.

"too bad you can't stay in diapies forever, then you can go on adventures and never worry about it," Zack added.

"Maybe you could wear diapies when we're on adventures, then you don't have to worry about accidents." Said Dil.

"No Dil, I can't do that, cuz then I wouldn't really be potty trained." I replied.

All of the sudden, my mean cousin Angelica showed up.

"So, little baby go pee pee on adventures? Maybe he should stop going on adventures forever." Angelica said in a nasty tone, as she walked past the playpen.

Tears came to my eyes.

"Maybe Angelica's right you guys. Maybe this was our last adventure." I said, taking the screwdriver out of my shorts and tossing it to the other side of the playpen.

"Come on, let's just sit here and play rolly ball till it's time for you guys to go home." I continued, getting our favorite ball out of the corner, and rolling it to Dil.

The next day, I was gonna get to go fishing with grandpa Lou. We'd get to sale the high seas and he'd tell me those stories of the Wavy Seals, right before he took his nappy as usual of course, but I almost wasn't looking forward to this trip. What if I had another accident. I sat in one of the big easy chairs in the living room, looking out the window, waiting for grandpa.

"Wanna play?" Dil asked as he ran by the chair, grabbing at my arm.

"No Dil, I don't wanna play right now." I replied glumly, jurking my arm away. Dil ran off towards the backyard. Just then, grandpa Lou and Grandma Lulu showed up.

"Hey there Scout, ready to go on a fishing adventure with your old grandpa?" Lou asked, picking me up out of the chair. Just then, mommy showed up with a bag, which she handed to grandpa.

"Here's everything you'll need for tommy, and there's plenty of changes of clothes in here as well. Trust me, you'll need them." Didi added.

"I don't see why you're taking him out of diapers anyway." Replied Lou irritatedly.

"We want Tommy to be ready to start preschool next year." Didi replied.

"I've got everything you needed for the cake!" Said Lulu excitedly heading towards the kitchen with a grocery bag in her hand.

"That's wonderful!" Didi exclaimed. "I can't thank you enough for coming over to help me make the cake for Betty's surprise birthday party tomorrow." Didi continued.

"Well, you adventurers have fun on the open seas," Said Lulu, as she headed back to grandpa Lou, gave him a kiss on the cheak and walked towards the kitchen.

"We're gonna have a great time aren't we Scout." Grandpa said happily. I smiled and giggled, thinking maybe this would be fun after all.

"You be a good boy," Mommy said patting me on the head, walking back towards the kitchen.

Later on, I'm in my car seat in the backseat of grandpa's car heading to where we were going fishing. We were in a line of cars, and grandpa had the talking music box tuned into K Old, Music for the old and old at heart. All of the sudden, I felt something. I really had to go and we weren't at the boat house yet.

"Potty potty," I cried.

"Awe keep your briches on Scout, we'll bhe there pretty soon, and we'll go potty before we hit the high seas. Come to think of it, I could use the little boy's room myself." Grandpa added, as we inched our way down the street.

Finally, we made it to the boat house, and grandpa and I used the potty. I felt so much better and was looking forward to our fishing adventure on the high seas. We finally got out on the water, the sun was shining and there was a nice breeze. As usual, grandpa started to tell me a story.

"did I tell you about the time I went white water rafting. We traveled 15 miles, and I caught me… I caught me…" Grandpa's voice trailed off as he leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes and started snoring.

I looked around, as the boat continued to sale down the river to the sea. This was fun! I thought. And so far, my pants weren't wet. Suddenly, I felt the boat hit something. It hit a rock and tipped over, dumping me and grandpa into the water.

There I was, my head barely above the water, and rappids everywhere. I was nearly drowning, and, I was a scared. Suddenly, I saw grandpa's hand sticking up out of the water.

"Take my hand Scout." He shouted.

A scared as I was, I had to grab on. I reached out and grabbed his hand, my body shaking, my heart beating fast, and almost out of breath. Grandpa saved me, but something in me changed that day. Ever since that day, I never looked at water the same way again.

Later on after we were home, I found my friends in our usual playpen spot.

"Well guys, we can go on adventures again, as long as we follow this one rule." I said.

"What's that tommy?" Asked Chuckie.

"Go use the potty before you head out on an adventure." I replied.

"Sounds good to me." Said Kimi, everyone else nodded approvingly.

"So, how was your adventure on the high seas with grandpa?" Zack asked.

"Um… Uh…" I hesitated, pausing.

"What is it tommy?" Asked Chuckie.

But I didn't say anything. I couldn't tell them about how I nearly drowned that day and was now a scared of the water, they'd never believe me. So I didn't, I just went to the corner of the playpen where I had tossed my screwdriver yesterday, picked it up and put it back into my pocket.

"Does this mean we're going on adventures again?" Lil asked.

"Yep." I said smiling as I headed towards the exit of the playpen, taking out my screwdriver and opening it.

"Let's go outside and play jungle explorers." I continued, and we went out into the backyard and had a good time.

But as for my adventure with grandpa, maybe I'll tell my friends about what happened to me someday, but for now, I'm keeping it my little secret.

The End

Closing Notes: I hope you all enjoyed that story. Was inspired to write that one as a result of my mom always saying, "go to the bathroom before you get in the car." And, as for tommy's little secret? For those of you who didn't know, since he was 2 in this story, he only kept the secret for 9 years before he finally told Chuckie. And finally, look for more adventures during toddlerhood and young childhood, coming soon.


End file.
